Just like me'
by ChocolateAndSprite
Summary: While going home, Erza rescued a little girl from two men and cared for the child. Realizing that the girl had no parents, Erza adopted her. When the guild found out about Erza's adopted daughter all she said was "She reminded me of me".
1. Chapter 1

Four years have passed since Erza returned from the Tenrou Island incident and some things have changed since then. Sitting in small coffee shop Erza thought about the guild and how much changed over the years. Three years ago, Bisca and Alzack had their second kid Mizuko whom loves guns just like his parents. Not long after Mira announced that she and Laxus were engaged to be married the following year. Even Natsu and Lucy got married earlier in the year. Erza knew she ought to be really happy for her friends but she couldn't help feel that everyone was moving on without her. Yes, she was close with the majority of the guild but she was never actually involved with anyone; and Jellal didn't count either. Sighing, she shook the troubling thoughts out her head and decided to finally head home. As she left the shop, a loud piercing scream came from the alley across from her. Looking across, the sight she saw angered her. On the ground was a small little girl struggling against two adult men who were trying to grab her. The two adults didn't look too tough with their simple clothes and lack of magic. Furious now, Erza ran up to the duo and punched both of them in the face. Anger fueling her strength, she literally lifted them up and threw them over the building and as far away as possible. Aware of the little girl still screaming, she stooped down near her and tried to calm the child down. The child seeing the stranger coming near her quacking backed away and started crying and thrashing again.

"Calm down. I am not going to hurt you. I got rid of those men that were harassing you earlier. See they are gone," Erza softly spoke as she gestured around her. The little girl stopped crying and looked around and really saw that they were gone. Suspiciously the child observed Erza and realized that the strange armored woman didn't want to hurt her. Actually the woman seemed almost kind. Erza taking the child's silence as a small sign of trust asked, "Are you okay? Where are your parents?" The girl just shook her head sadly. Erza frowned. ' _Are her parents dead or she just can't find them,'_ she wondered, ' _Either way I should get her out of here and cleaned up.'_

"Alright, let's get you out of here" Erza addressed the girl as she stood up. The girl just raised her two hands like she wanted to be lifted up. Smiling gently, Erza picked her up and held her as she walked back to her home.

* * *

In the last two hours, Erza managed to bathe the girl, get her some new clothes, get something for them to eat and give her name since she didn't seem to have one. Erza named her Nyoko meaning treasure. Nyoko, she noticed had odd spiky purplish blue hair and bright blue eyes which shone with innocence. From the looks of it, she would guess that Nyoko was about five years old and without a family since she hasn't heard a word about them since she brought Nyoko here. What should she do in the case that Nyoko really didn't have anyone? Would Nyoko want her, a somewhat stranger to take her in? _'Maybe I'll just ask her when she gets up'_ Erza decided as she lay down next to the small girl on the bed. ' _She looks just like me when I was younger, so alone and afraid. Maybe I could give her what I lost so may years ago; a family.'_ Erza thought as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **If anyone saw any mistakes let me know,**

 **Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Adoption

About a week passed since Erza took in Nyoko and so far the experience has been somewhat… difficult. It took some time for Nyoko to fully trust Erza but Nyoko struggled with nightmares that plagued her every day.

 **Erza's POV**

 _2:14 a.m._

For the fourth night straight this week, Nyoko's screams and thrashing woke me up. The small five year-old kicked me several times and nearly broke the bedside lamp on her side. It broke my heart to see her suffer even when she's asleep. Every now and then I would hear her murmuring 'no come back' and my heart would break further. _'If only I could help her more'_.

"Nyo… Nyoko wake up. Wake up," Erza shook the girl awake. Flying up the shaking girl clung to her, hiding her face, sobbing. Erza cradled the small child, whispering soft comforting words in hopes to calm her down, "It's okay Nyo. Everything is fine, everything's okay; I'm here." There Erza stayed rocking the tiny girl till she calmed down and no longer shook with heavy sobs. This is how it went when she had nightmares. ' _You will get through this eventually Nyoko.'_

 _9 a.m._

I didn't really go back to sleep after I put Nyoko back to bed. Yes I was tired but sleep just didn't come so I took the opportunity to fully think through want to do with Nyoko.

 _ **Flashback:**_

It was Nyoko's third day with Erza and so far she hadn't learned anything about the reason why Nyoko is alone yet. She tried asking her yesterday but the girl clammed up and refused to answer her. Sighing, she braced herself to question her again. It might be hard but she needed to know.

"Hey Nyoko, I know that you don't like talking about your family just yet but I need to know what happened to them. You think you can at least try for me?"Erza paused waiting for the response. Nyoko stopped fiddling with the short swords Erza left on the table and looked up at her guardian/mother-like figure.

"We-well I remember some of it. M-m-my daddy left one day with some scary looking men and n-ne-never came back. He told me before he left to stay inside until he came back for me. I waited but he didn't come. Then the same scary looking men came back and tried to get me too but I ran away. They chased me and almost got me but you scared them off," Hyoko gave a her a small sad smile.

"I don't know how but I know my daddy isn't coming back and I never had a mommy," she started again as if she wasn't sure of what she was saying, "but you are like the mommy I never had." Erza to say the least was shocked beyond words. The little Nyoko wasn't small and naïve as she once seemed on sight. The five year old knew that Erza technically wasn't her birth mother but Erza was willing to take her in and take care of her like a mother would. Plus she thought Erza's magic was awesome from all the times she saw her summon swords and practice. Almost instantly she developed a love for swordsmanship and magic in the little amount of time spent here. Erza finally recovering from her initial shock just smiled down at the purple-haired little girl playing with her swords on the ground.

 _ **End Flashback**_

She needs me.

"Well then I think I might as well adopt her. I'll ask her when she wakes up," I thought out loud, not even noticing Nyoko enter the room. Suddenly a flash of purple flew across the room and slammed into me.

"You mean it? You mean I get to stay with you?"Nyoko excitedly asked. I just laughed and nodded.

"Thank you _**mommy**_ , thank you" Nyoko grinned showing perfect teeth. My eyes welled up watching my **daughter** running around happily- nearly bouncing off the walls. Nyoko although just five almost six years old, was mature for her age and took things seriously most of the time. I want her to be happy and have a childhood she's supposed to have, and hopefully I can give her that. Though I think I should stay away from the guild for a while because I'm not to sure how this is going to go over with them. Well, I think I know Mira will be happy... at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Since Nyoko's adoption, she's been the happiest I've seen her. I carried her all over Magnolia, letting her enjoy herself as much as possible. I'm sure by now everyone's probably worried at the guild and eventually someone will come looking for me, most likely Natsu and Gray. I just haven't gotten around to actually going back yet since I was more concerned about Nyoko at the time. But now everything's fine; so I think I should go and carry Nyoko with me, since she said she wanted to see it anyways.

"Hey sweetie," I said getting the active child's attention, "remember my guild I told you about. Well I think it's time for you to meet the rest of your family. Go put on your shoes and let's go." Immediately she scrambled to put on the sandals, excitement making her clumsy. _I really hope she adapts to them quickly because I need to take a job soon._

"Hurry up mommy, hurry up," Nyoko urged bouncing in the doorway. "Coming, coming," I ruffled her spiky hair as we made our way out. _This is going to be one hell of a day,_ she thought imagining her friend's faces.

* * *

Standing in front the guild's doors I gripped my daughter's hand and entered. As soon as the doors opened to reveal us, the hall suddenly quieted, almost all eyes on Nyoko and I as we stood in the doorway. But of coursel, it didn't last long.

"Erza! Where were you?!" - Gray

"Why weren't you here? I wanted a rematch!" - Natsu

"Did something happen?" - random member

"Erza!"

"Erza!"

"Erza!"

"Wait, who's the kid?" - Gajeel

I was bombarded with shouted questions and I noticed Nyoko just staring at everyone as if absorbing the absurd scene. But Gajeel's question seemed to hush everyone immediately and they looked at me and Nyoko waiting for an explanation. Master Makarov also raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well for starters, this is my daughter Nyoko," I declared, pausing for the information to sink in. Their shocked blank faces just stared back at me. It didn't last long though.

"You have a daughter?!" Everyone practically screamed. I just nodded and grinned, taking in the reaction. _Priceless_ . Glancing at Master again, I realized he passed out.

 _They never did expect me to have children, did they?_ "She's adopted though. I rescued her from some killers a while back" I casually informed them. Looking down at little Nyo, she didn't even seem the least bit bothered. If I didn't know better I would've thought she was here since she was a baby. "My name's Nyoko. Nice to meet you" she finally spoke, smiling sweetly. That's all the guild needed and they practically welcomed her without hesitation. Unsurprisingly, Mira was the first upon her. "You look so cute! Nice purple hair. You can call me auntie Mira alright sweetie," Mira cooed over my child literally pulling poor Nyo's cheeks wide and inspecting the rest of her. Natsu, surprisingly was next and said some basic words, "Hey kiddo, I'm Natsu. Welcome to the guild. Become a strong wizard like your mom, okay?" He just walked away after that. Strange. Moving away from the gathering crowd I headed over to where Master Makarov was currently getting off the floor.

"Hello Master. I apologize for my absence but as you can see I was kinda busy over the couple of days," I said, straight to the point. He just smiled and nodded,"All is well child. Though besides that, I think I know why you're here. You need to go on a job don't you? And you need someone to take care of the girl." I just nodded and glanced back at the ever growing crowd seeing Nyoko yanking on Gajeel's long hair. Grinning, I turned back, "I think I know just the pair."

* * *

After finally getting Gajeel and Levy to agree to babysitting Nyoko for a while, especially Gajeel, I now sat next to Nyo trying to calm her down before I left.

"I wanna go with you mommy. I can take of myself, I can fight. Please can I go with you?" I sighed taking a deep breath before replying,"I know you want to honey, but you need to get a lot stronger first. Until you're strong enough you have to stay. Alright?" She still had an angry pout on her face but nodded anyways and turned and marched up to Gajeel and Levy and sat down. Smiling slightly at Nyoko's anxiousness to fight I waved to them and turned and walked towards the doors of the guild. Before I could walk out though, I heard my little girl say with absolute determination, "I'll get stronger mommy. And then I won't need to stay behind." Smiling broader I walked out the guild leaving my little Nyo in the hands of my friends. Little did I know though, that I may not be seeing her in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Nyoko P.O.V

I tried my best not to cry as I watched her leave. Strong people shouldn't cry.

I will get stronger. She's not going to leave me behind again. But how am I supposed to do that? I want to learn her magic but she's the only one in the guild that knows it. Maybe I can go back to the guild and ask anybody if they can teach me. Walking to the door I just grinned at the lack of attention my babysitters were giving me. Sneaking out won't be a problem at all. Finally out the house, I ran straight towards the guild and hopefully my way to get stronger.

* * *

Erza P.O.V

Something's wrong. I felt it every cell of my body. My magic was fluctuating and my unease increased with every second as the train moved further away from Mangolia. For the first time I felt sick and panicky on my way to my job. What was causing it? The job is easy enough and I'm sure Nyoko is safe back home. Sighing, I looked out the window and tried to calm down and relax my cramping muscles. After 15 minutes I was not only still jumpy and tense but now small swords kept summoning near me and frightening passengers. And with each summoning, my energy ebbed way faster than it should have. I didn't know how much more of this the passengers or I could take. I looked out the window again and breathed a sigh of relief, _Thank the good Lord we're here._ Carefully but quickly I made my way off the train and nearly collapsed on the dirty town floor in exhaustion. It took all my somehow draining energy to stay upright. _I have to find somewhere to rest then figure out what's going on with me_. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths in hopes to stop swaying. It didn't work. Before I knew it I crashed unto the unforgiving stone floor and felt my head explode with pain. Panic rose in my chest and my body shook with effort as I tried uselessly to move. Straining my eyes open an inch I glimpsed a pair of black and gold boots moving towards me before the darkness took me.

Darkness and pain. I woke up to complete darkness and excruciating pain in my head as I regained consciousness .Colourful dots appeared in my vision as soon as I even attempted to painstakingly move. Despite the amount of mysterious bruises that I felt littered over my body, I yanked hard on the metal links that chained me. Useless. Completely useless. How in the world did someone even manage to capture _me?!_ I tried summoning my armour or at least a sword but it was like I had no magic. None. Who captured me and what do they want? I mean, I know a lot of people who would love to do this but whoever did it isn't some petty criminal.

"Ah, I see you're awake Titania", a male voice spoke. I couldn't pin point it; it's almost like its surrounding me from all directions; caging me,"Pardon the cuts and bruises. We simply had no more room in the vehicle so we had to drag you here. Don't worry they look good on you."

"Enjoying your stay though? I hope so, because I went through all the trouble of bringing you here" A snap. Then light flooded the room, instantly forcing my eyes shut and shooting pain in my head. "Much better. Now I can see more of your pretty face" Little by little I opened my eyes. Eventually my vision cleared and up an I finally got a look at my captor. _No. Oh God no. It can't be him._ Shock, rage, despair and fear all ran through me at the same time and I shivered. That beautifully carved face stretched into a vicious smile as if seeing my internal panic. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Erza." Striking gold eyes met mine and I knew instantly what he came for."Yes it has, Takeshi, yes it has."

* * *

 **At the guild...**

Nyoko finally made it to the hall and was now heading to ask her 'Aunt Mira' to teach her her mother's magic. That probably didn't make sense but the little girl was determined to find a way. Squeezing her way through the crowd she slipped behind the bar where Mira was currently preparing some drinks and tugged on the young woman's skirts to get her attention. Looking down, Mira saw the little purple haired girl and immediately stopped to talk to her.

"Hey Nyoko, how are you? Where's your mom?" Determined more than ever now the girl told Mira what she wanted. Smiling lightly she said," A couple weeks with her and you're already wanting to learn magic? Sorry Nyo, only your mom has that type of magic, so you have to ask her." Nyoko looked away, sad and disappointed. Mira noticing the child's expression added," But don't worry I think I know someone here who would be able to teach you swordsmanship first. How 'bout that?" The girl thought about it but then immediately jumped up excitedly and stared shouting 'Who?! Who?!'. Chuckling, Mira shushed the child and called over a purple haired friend who was visiting for the day. The lady came over to the bar and sat on the stool waiting. "Nyoko this is your mom's good friend Kagura. She's great at using swords like your mom. And Kagura this is Nyoko, Erza's adopted daughter and newest member of the guild. She wants you to teach her swordsmanship. Would you?" Kagura's eyes widened as she gazed at Nyoko. Without any further hesitation, Kagura nodded and said," Anything for family of Erza. When do you want to start?" Nyoko just smiled widely and begged for them to start now. Mira watched the new sensei and student walk away with smiles on both faces and wished them the best.

* * *

Erza P.O.V

Encountering Takeshi after all these years certainly shocked me. _He's not supposed to be here. The last time I saw the beautiful bastard, he used me to bring down an entire guild and then tried to kill me. Did he come back to finish the job?_ I need to get outta here but I don't think I'll be as lucky this time. I met him on my way back from an S class mission in a tavern. Not one to usually accept company from random strangers I somehow strangely ended up talking to him anyways. The shear handsomeness he possessed made him irresistable to any girl, me included. His dark spiky midnight hair and his glittering gold eyes drew you in;it was like being under a spell you didn't dare break. I stuck around with him for a few extra days, convincing myself that I just wanted to spend more time with my newly found ' _friend'_. He accepted my want to stay with him greedily as if he was as infatuated with me as I was with him and I still thought nothing of it. I began to think of him as a lover of some sorts after a month and over that period of time I noticed a few changes in his behaviour. Sometimes he would ask me about rival guilds and why I did nothing to eliminate them when I clearly had the power to. Usually I won't answer him and we went back to normal the next day. But the last time he asked, he thought that we really should do it and tried to convince me into destroying the nearest guild. I nearly refused but something in his eyes made me agree immediately. From then on was hazy but I remember the screams of those people we went to slaughter. Everyone of them.

When the fog cleared from my mind I was standing on top a pile of dead bodies with Takeshi next to me laughing his damn head off. Shock and revulsion coursed through me as I gaped at our bloodied clothes and the massacre. Takeshi, the damn bastard, then turned around and merely gazed at me. All that love I had for him was gone, merely a whisper of something that was never really there. Without a word he raised his hand and black magic formed around it ready to blast me onto oblivion. Frantic, I sprinted with all my might for the doors until I made it out, but I never heard that blast go off. I never saw him after that until now.

"So Erza, found anyone special lately? I hear men really go for you in these parts. But I also heard they're scared of you too. How's that going for ya?" The cocky bastard smirked while sitting down right in front of me like we were friends. _Just wait until I get out and I rip his throat out._ I just glared in response.

"But ya know what else I heard. You have a daughter. A sweet little girl with purple hair and blue eyes and who seems to be a lot like you. Its a shame I didn't get her too though. She would have made this all the more sweeter," Blinding white hot fury blazed through my veins. I strained against the chains, wanting so badly to bash his face in for even speaking of my child."You know why I'm here Erza. I want you back. I have plans to rule over all the guilds and the Magic Council and I need you by my side,"he whispered in my ear. He caressed my cheek and gazed at me waiting for a response. I didn't dare speak. Not when he was so close. He simply smiled at my lack of speech and leaned down and kissed me. He stood up after and said,"I hope you agree Erza. Because after all I think anyone would be devastated if anything happened to their children, including me." And with that he left, leaving me to suffer in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**To those of you** **who have read my fic so far and followed it, thank you. I haven't visited this story in months and sorry for not updating.**

 **And I forgot the disclaimer too :- Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Kagura's P.O.V

"Back straight Nyo, and don't drop your elbows," Kagura instructed, "Do it again." Nyoko raised the practice sword and followed her sensei's orders immediately, executing the strokes carefully. Kagura watched her pupil's movements and nodded in approval. It has only been a year and Erza's daughter is already improving faster than she thought possible. Since Erza's mysterious disappearance last year, things have been hard on the girl and Kagura admires how much the 6 year old is trying to live up to her adoptive mother expectations. She just hopes that Natsu and search team finds her quickly so she can see little Nyo finally relax.

"Sensei, can I please learn something else now?" Nyoko's whining broke her out of her thoughts. "Uh, yeah. Let's try something new. Um, you see that tree there... right. Now, you are going to try running straight up the tree without falling down. Keeping balance is also key. Don't stop until you've reached the top without falling. Got it?" I explained quickly. The girls's eyes lit up at the chance of doing something a little more challenging and she nodded and was off to try it out.

"Looks like fun," A male voice suddenly came from behind her. Startled, she spun around and pointed her katana at the man's neck. Clearly unaffected, the man grinned wickedly and spoke again," Dangerous are we?" Concealing her slight annoyance and confusion, she quickly assessed him. Jet black hair, almost gold eyes and obviously looking for trouble. She looked around and it seemed like no one was paying them any mind. Kagura and Nyoko didn't go too far off to train-so someone from the guild will most likely be strolling around somewhere. "Looking for people from your guild sweetheart? Come now,did you think I would risk coming to see my beloved's child without some sort of concealment."

' _Beloved?! Is he talking about Erza?!' Kagura thought,'How does he know about Nyo? Crap.'_

Takeshi P.O.V

Takeshi smirked inwardly watching the swordswoman assess him. Then after he let the part about his 'beloved's child' slip, he saw her eyes flash and slight shock showed on her face before the rage took over. _Fun's over now._

"What the hell have you done with her! Tell me!"Kagura screamed, jabbing the tip of sword unto his neck, drawing blood. Takeshi didn't do anything but laugh. "Oh nothing serious. Just a little punishment for abandoning me years ago and still, after all I did for her, she's still rejecting me now. I did promise her though, that I would take care of her precious daughter if she complied . Nyoko is it? How about I take her with me. Erza will love it. Me, her and precious Nyoko all in the same place."

"Bastard. That's not happening. Stay away from her or I will kill you," Kagura promised, pressing the sword's tip harder on his neck. ' _This foolish girl doesn't even know the extent of my power and she yet dears to threaten me. What arrogance. She'll know soon enough,' Takeshi thought,'Game over sweetheart.'_ Takeshi then raised one hand and rested it on Kagura's arm. Purple mist quickly coated her arm and swarmed the rest of her body. "No," she croaked. Then the woman dropped like a stone and didn't even twitch. _Now for the child._


	6. Chapter 6

Nyoko's POV

I know aunty Kagura says that this will make me get as strong as mommy, but these exercises are really easy. While aunty Kagura was taking a break I've finished thirty push ups, practiced my stances and had time to scale funny-looking trees. Basically, I had nothing left to do. Currently, I sat on one of the high tree branches, looking over the small forest we were in. I think uncle Natsu and Happy's place is somewhere around here. Haven't seen them much since they're out there looking for my mum with some of the other guild members. I want to see 'em.

I jumped down from my spot and began shouting for my sensei. "Sensei! Aunty Kagura! I'm done training!" I shouted, knowing she'll do her creepy ninja thing and appear eventually. But instead of my sensei, someone else appeared behind me.

"Oh, hello Nyo. Are you looking for your sensei? I do believe she's taking a dirt nap somewhere 'round here. I don't think I remember where though." a man's voice came from behind me. 'What?!' I thought, 'Someone beat aunty Kagura?! Never!' .I turned around quickly and came face to face with the blond, smiling idiot who claimed to have defeated my sensei.

Takeshi's POV

I finished shoving the swordswoman under some random bush and made my way over to the location of the child's shouting. I enter a little clearing and sneak up behind the still screaming child. 'Didn't they teach this child some sort of behaviour.'

Her indigo coloured hair was its usual spiky mess but with the addition of leaves and small twigs. God, but her clothes, if you could still call it that, was worse. Her navy blue shirt saying 'mommas girl' had a large jagged rip coming down the side, her three-quarter jeans were basically threads at the ends and she harboured no footwear. 'This isn't a big problem. Once she's living with Erza and I, her new father, I'll make sure she will have no need to be dressed like some ruffian.'

"Oh, hello Nyo. Are you looking for your sensei? I do believe she's taking a dirt nap somewhere 'round here. I don't think I remember where though." I say sweetly. 'Got you, little Nyo.' I think, smiling broadly for her to see when she turns around. I smile impossibly wider and step closer to the girl. She's in shock and doesn't step back. 'And I wanted a little cat and mouse chase today too.' I think disappointedly.

"Its too bad I have to take you with me. Travelling five miles with a child on your back doesn't sound too comfortable. But we all make sacrifices for the sake of love." I give the shocked child one last grin before I lunge foward and grab her. I sling her over my shoulder effortlessly and start walking with the now struggling child.

Third person POV

Takeshi sauntered through the streets of Mongolia, a squirming Nyo slung casually over his broad shoulders.

"Lemme go you idiot. Let. Me. Go!" Nyo began kicking up more and wriggling. But Takeshi's smirk only widened.

"My mommy's gonna kill you."

"She can't defeat me child." Takeshi replied naturally.

"They call her queen of the fairies in my guild. Of course mommy can beat you." He didn't reply again.

But, although Takeshi didn't want to think of it, the girl had a point. The purpose of the kidnapping is to get Erza's attention, but it also might throw her over the edge. Sooner or later he would pay the price for messing with Erza.

But this was the price he was paying for her attention, the attention she never did pay him. Its a sort of twisted love he desired but he considers himself lucky to even be in her presence.

"I hate you, " Nyo voiced suddenly, interrupting her captor's reflections. She quieted down alot since but seemed to be awakening with new energy.

"I know. But this is the only way I can get your mom to notice me. She'll be hurt but she will also see the lengths I'm willing to go to get her attention." Takeshi replied softly.

Nyo didn't show any anger at finding out that Takeshi had her mother. Rather, she kinda figured that out already. Why would this random guy bother to kidnap her if he didn't have something to do with her mum?

"Then why do you wanna hurt her? Don't you love her?" Nyo quietly asked. "Yes I love her, but she has to feel the pain I felt when she left me. She was all I had, "Takeshi whisphered after a few moments. Strangely, after the heart-felt confession he just gave, he suprisingly felt content to hold Nyo in his arms. With a new approach to the girl he shifted her until he was carrying her bridal style. Nyo leaned more comfortably on Takeshi's chest but didn't say anything. But Takeshi thought he saw a lttle smile creep up on Nyo's face. A good half hour passed before she spoke again, "If you love her, don't hurt her. She will not love you back if you do."

"She'll not care for me if I don't either. This is my only hope, my salvation."

"Give mommy a reason to care and she might. You're not all that bad mister." Nyo suggested, taking Takeshi by suprise. He's been talking with her for a while on their long journey and sometimes he would forget she's just seven years old. Her perceptiveness is quite shocking.

A new and strange emotion began stirring in Takeshi. This must be what it is like to have a child- a warm fuzzy feeling swirling in your heart. But that nice feeling was replaced with guilt almost immediately. Guilt swarmed him and gnawed at his mind. He kidnapped this seven year old child to use against the love of his life and never considered the level of evil this made to be.

Takeshi looked down at the sleeping Nyo and spared one last moment of kindness then abruptly locked off his heart. However guilty he felt about it now, it shouldn't matter. He made his decision and would see his revenge through. Erza shall pay for the pain she cause him. At least that's what he thought. Was it really right to involve this innocent girl? Was it worth it? Somehow he didn't believe in his plan as much as he had in the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nyoko POV**

"Hey kid, get up. We're here." Takeshi's voice filtered through my sleep and I spring up quickly, nearly falling out of Takeshi's arms. I groggily look up at his face and then realization finally hits me like a bullet train.

I jump down and gaze at my surroundings excitedly. We were on the doorsteps of a huge mansion, its red and gold colours standing out in the strange forest I just realized we were in. It was night, meaning that we traveled the whole day.

"Yeah I know. Beautiful right?"Tekashi spoke up. I looked at my kidnapper and smile widely in response. This isn't so bad. Maybe I can convince to get my mum to notice him using a different way. I mean, I don't really get the whole 'feel what I feel' thing but maybe I could just find mum and talk to her about it. She'll listen to me. I'm sure.

 ** _10minutes later_**

 ** _Takeshi POV_**

Minutes after our arrival, I steel myself and bring the girl inside. As per usual, as soon as I enter that door, memories good and bad assault me. This was the house I grew up in and there wasn't anyway to stop me from remembering the events I ratger forget. I block out the playback of horrid childhood memories and guide Nyo up the grand staircase and place her in one of the bedrooms.  
Every minute with this child kept away my burning, impatient, evil side. The side of me that relentlessly killed, plotted evil and apparently kidnaps children too. The side I struggle to keep at bay. It was a relief.

I got Nyo comfortable and was about to leave the room when I felt a tug on my shirt.  
I turn to see Nyo gaze up at me with her round, innocent, pleading eyes and ask," Can you tell me a story Takeshi?" Shock coursed through me. Wth?! I kidnapped the poor girl and she wants me to read her a story? What's she getting at? She's definitely smatter than she looks.  
But then again...

"Ok. Only one though."  
We get comfortable on the bed then I begin...

 _Once upon a time, in the beautiful forest of Hargeon, there once was a happy family._  
 _In this family there was a father, mother and two young boys. One of the boys, named Hiseok, was fifteen and the younger one was just nine._  
 _The great thing about this family was that they were mages. Strong ones too. So strong that dark guilds won't dare even dream of messing with them. They were also known for their hypnotic gold eyes and cunningness when it came to making deals._

 _But this happy family soon fell apart._  
 _Hiseok, now sixteen, constantly took care of his little brother when his parents were away on long quests which was quite often. The last quest they took lasted two years and their return was long awaited. Hiseok and his brother ran out to meet his parents but soon realised something strange._  
 _The parents golden eyes were no longer their bright hue but crimson red, crazed and desperate. The boys immediately tried to run away, but it was too late. Dad took out a knife and stabbed Hiseok without hesitation before moving on to the younger boy. But before that, Mom stops him and hands him a mysterious glowing purple dagger instead._

 _What exactly did that dagger do?_  
 _Long story short, the boy didnt die. He split in two. No no no, not his body, his soul. When he was stabbed with that dagger, that boy felt his inner being cry out and then there was another. Another him. But different; evil._

 _The parents after observing everything, laughed histerically._  
 _"_ _ **Its complete, its complete!**_ _" They said._  
 _But what happened next was not expected. The pain and anger the boy felt at seeing his dear brother die rose up, hot and boiling and it made way for another ingredient. Evil. The side his parents awoke toke over and lashed out. The destruction caused ,was on par with the dragons and nothing was spared except for his brother's body._

 _He looked at his brother one last time and said, "I swear I'll find the person who turned Mom and Dad and I'll make them pay. I'll never forget you big brother. Never."_  
 _But right before he left, his brother thought to be already dead, opened his eyes for the last time and said this,_  
 _"Dont let revenge consume you. The evil side you now have will only grow and flourish until you lose yourself completely to it. Promise me. Promise to let it go."_  
 _But he didnt stop to listen to anymore and instead walked away._

I finish the story and give Nyoko a tight smile. I literally just poured out my life story for her without hesitation. At least she'll believe its just one story among many others. Completely unecessary.  
I mutter goodnight and get off the bed. I'm near the door when she says suddenly," I hope you kept your promise." I glance back at the little girl who instantly figured me out, gave a smile and I left.


End file.
